


Christmas At Home

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and John celebrate their first Christmas they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas At Home

**Title:** Christmas At Home

**Author:** sidhe_faerie

**Fandom** Downton Abbey

**Beta:** none

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** none

**Word Count:** 373

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.

**Notes:** Written for prompt #27 at "Dove Drabbles" "Bring in the holiday together."

**Summary:** Anna and John celebrate their first Christmas they are together.

 

**Christmas At Home**

Anna looked up from the sweeping as John came in with a small pine tree.

“What is that for?” Anna eyed the thing.

“It’s a Christmas tree. I thought we could have our own celebration just the two of us.” John said as he leaned the scrawny tree in the corner.

“We don’t have anything to decorate it.” Anna said as she squinted at the little tree. “I don’t think it will hold much from the looks of it.”

“It’s the smell of Christmas in the house that I really wanted.” John said. “I thought we could make paper chains and string cranberries and popped corn.”

Anna gave him a hug around his waist. “I think that would be lovely. I will go into town and get everything we need tomorrow on my afternoon off.”

“We are going to need a pot or a bucket to put it in and maybe a star for the top.” John said as he hugged Anna back. “I think I can manage those.”

“Then you better hurry. It looks like it could really use a good drink of water. It left a trail of needles on the floor too.” Anna sighed. “I just swept in here.”

“Sorry. I better find that pot.” John let go of her and went outside to look for a pot or bucket to put the tree in.

Anna smiled. It was their first Christmas together and they were going to have a fine time bringing in the holiday together.

The next night, smells of hot popped corn and warm cider filled the Bates cottage as they decorated their first Christmas tree.

On Christmas morning, Anna and John came down to open the presents under the little tree that they had given each other.

Anna found one more hiding in the branches. It was a necklace with a single pearl. There was a note attached with a ribbon.

“To the wonder in my life, I give a wonder of the sea. Love Always Your Husband.”

Anna turned and gave John a big kiss and a hug.

John put the pearl necklace on her and kissed her again. “Happy Christmas Mrs. Bates.”

“Happy Christmas Mr. Bates.” Anna said as she held on to him. 


End file.
